The one who could have been chosen
by Aspiring Authoress Rambles
Summary: One shot. Many years after the Battle of Hogwarts, Harry finally tells Neville the truth about the prophecy


It was not until several years after the Battle of Hogwarts that Neville learned that the prophecy that was to lead to Harry Potter being marked as the "Chosen One" could also have referred to him. Neville had always suffered from an inferiority complex, as a result of years of bullying by Snape, Malfoy, and on occasion his fellow Gryffindors; and although his self esteem greatly improved with age, even in adulthood he was known to doubt himself, and undermine his bravery, his talents, and his great strength of character. He never felt as though he truly deserved the praise that he was frequently given by friends, acquaintances, and even strangers, for his key role in the Battle of Hogwarts. Compared to Harry, Ron and Hermione, he felt that his role had been lowly, and he truly felt that he would never have been able to truly defeat Voldemort in the way that Harry had.

One cold December night, a decade after the Battle of Hogwarts, Neville had met his oldest friends in the Leaky Cauldron for a Christmas reunion. As was often the case, the group of war heroes succeeded in attracting the attention of many of the other customers. While most of the witches and wizards were merely interested in Harry Potter himself, a fair amount of them were also eager to meet his best friends: the famous Ron and Hermione Granger-Weasley, and a smaller, but still sizeable number were also pleased to see Neville, Ginny and Luna. One old wizard remarked came over to Neville, and explained that he had heard from his grandson, who had been present at the Battle of Hogwarts, exactly how Neville had killed Nagini at the crucial moment. Neville thanked him, but told the man that his role had been minor, and he would be much better off congratulating Harry.

"Ahh" said the old wizard, "there you are wrong, young man. Harry has quite a crowd around him, and I'm sure he is tired of being continually praised. I have always admired the underdogs more than the famous heroes myself, for without people like you, the famous heroes would never succeed, and I always feel sorry that the lesser-known heroes like you are can get forgotten. Never forget the part you played, for it is just chance that Harry was the Chosen One - you are both equally courageous wizards. Merry Christmas to you now" said the old man as he slipped away to the bar.

Harry had overheard the conversation that had taken place between Neville and the old man, for while he had appeared to be occupied with the fans who were surrounding him, he had been signing autographs in the automated state which he had developed over the years, and Neville's conversation had interested him more than the teenagers whose Quidditch shirts he had just been obliged to sign. Once the group of teenagers had left, Harry turned around to face Neville.

"I heard what that wizard just said to you, and he was right Neville. Thank you for praising me, but you deserve praise to - you fought just as bravely as I did" said Harry sincerely.

"Thank you Harry, but you are the Chosen One after all, it is only fair that you get praised instead of me, for without you, it is likely that none of us would be here today", replied Neville.

Harry decided that he ought to tell Neville what he perhaps should have told him years ago, although he had never been sure up to this moment whether it was wise to tell Neville about the details of the prophecy. He had weighed it up in his mind throughout the years: Voldemort had marked out Harry as the Chosen One, Voldemort was finally dead, was it morally fair for him to complicate Neville's life by suggesting that the original prophecy could easily have referred to either of thems? But now Harry decided that Neville should know the truth. Seeing that the rest of their friends were preoccupied in a conversation about their various plans for the Christmas period, Harry decided that this would be as good a moment as any.

"Neville", began Harry, "there's something I should tell you."

"Ok", replied Neville, sounding slightly wary.

Harry cleared his throat. "Neville - you know the prophecy that claimed that I was the Chosen One - well it didn't really specify that it was about me exactly. It just referred to a boy that would be born at the end of July, to parents who had defeated Voldemort three times. And the strange thing is - it could have meant either me or you."

Neville looked baffled. "What!" he exclaimed. What do you mean? Look, I know we were both born at the end of July, and my Grandmother has told me that my parents did indeed defeat Voldemort three times, but it was obviously referring to you, I mean you're Harry Potter, you're the boy who lived, the boy who succeeded in destroying Voldemort, and I'm just ordinary Neville Longbottom, I'm not special enough to have a prophecy written about me."

"Neville listen" explained Harry, "Dumbledore told me once that it could have referred to both of us, but Voldemort picked me because I was a half-blood like him, but it was just chance really that he picked me. Neville, you could easily have been the Chosen One. I know it doesn't really matter anymore but I just wanted you to know that you are no less worth a wizard than me Neville."

"Thank you Harry" said Neville quietly.

At that moment Ron started talking about the upcoming Quidditch World Cup, and Harry and Neville joined in the conversation. Although neither Harry or Neville would refer to the topic of the prophecy again, they both felt better for having spoken about it. Harry felt relieved that he no longer had to keep a long-held secret, and was pleased to have been honest with his friend, and Neville's long lingering sense of inferiority finally disappeared for good.


End file.
